<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The Pond by chemically_imbalanced_romance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601172">At The Pond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance'>chemically_imbalanced_romance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Forbidden lovers Loceit first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At The Pond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Virgil, write their first kiss!” Oh, you mean the entire fucking beginning to their relationship? Here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Deceit was hesitant to call it a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was how Remus always referred to it, ever the honest one, but Deceit just hated the negative connotations. He liked to refer to it as the little bonus he got for his genius, his reward, his happy ending. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was never supposed to happen, and Deceit was grateful each and every day. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit and Remus had worked on a new plan to get their voices out to Thomas for months, and one instrumental, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vital</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of their plan was Logic’s involvement. While they prepared, Deceit watched Logan closely, got to know him without speaking to him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There were a few things Deceit noticed that deeply concerned him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The way Logan subtly leaned into Patton’s touch whenever Patton rested his hand on his shoulder or squeezed his hand excitedly. The way everyone constantly talked over him, only listening to him when it was a last resort. The way they so often forget to invite him to things, even things he would so obviously enjoy. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Part of Deceit was convinced the other sides didn’t think he enjoyed anything. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was so easy to see how wrong they were. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When it was time for them to put the plan in motion, Deceit went to find him. It wasn’t hard. He learned quickly that Logan went to the same place each night before bed- The pond in the Mindscape’s garden. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He often went out there to read, and watch the stars, and the fish swim around. Deceit had to admit to himself that he was excited for the start of his plan. Logan was a genius, really. Nothing sounded more relaxing than sitting alone with a book and the stars and the bubbling water. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He arrived at the pond armed with a book and his cards close to his chest. Logan scrambled to sit up when he saw Deceit, holding his book against him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Deceit?” Deceit could feel Logan pushing down his own anxiety. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit waved his book around. “Thought it was a nice night for some reading. I’ve heard this was a nice spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Excitement bled out onto Logan’s face, a rare sight. “What are you reading?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“The Murder of Roger Ackroyd,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deceit said, hoping it was still Logan’s favourite book. Logan’s face lit up. “I was excited to start it, but Remus is so loud- It’s impossible to focus.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus was actually deathly silent when he was focused on his own projects. Sometimes he actually forgot to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, uh,” Logan cleared his throat, “you can always come here. I don’t own the place, so obviously I couldn’t stop you, but what I mean is-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’d love to join you.” A grin slid over Deceit’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was working perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He knew that with Logan, slow and steady would win the race, so he laid down beside Logan to read for several weeks before moving any further. Logan very slowly and very carefully began to open up to him. Deceit knew he was breaking through when Logan lied to himself every time he saw Deceit coming through the woods that separated the Dark Sides’ grounds to the garden- Lied to himself about not being excited to see Deceit. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit knew it was time to take it one step further when he stepped into the garden one night to find the air murkey with frustration. It wasn’t rare for this to happen, but for it to be so thick, so hard to breathe through, he knew something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Logic. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He frowned and crouched down in front of Logan. Logan looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, lips pursed in confusion. Logan had many tells, and Deceit was proud to say he knew them all. Like the way he fidgeted with the corner of the page, wanting to read but too distracted to focus. The way his hair fell in his eyes, because he was too tired to style it effectively. The way he looked at Deceit like he expected to be insulted. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tell me who upset you,” Deceit said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan was only more confused. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So I can make them pay.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan’s face flushed bright red. “You don’t mean that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Right.” Deceit chuckled. “Because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span> to care about you, am I right? I come here every night for the fish and the water and the books. A lovely boy to sit next to has nothing to do with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You don’t mean that,” he murmured, looking away. The air became a bit thicker. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Precisely.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s not what I meant- You know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit sat down with his legs folded, He was very close- Entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> close. Logan’s gaze was drawn to him, and it was hard to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tell me,” Deceit said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s just- It’s Thomas.” Logan glared at the pond. “I’m trying to convince him that he’s not getting enough sleep, but all of his friends are doing all these… ‘Important’ things this week that they need his help with or for him to be in the audience for, and he’s intent on going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I tried to compromise, asking him to only go to a few, and Patton said that it wouldn’t be fair to his other friends if he chose between them. So I said, fine, if that’s the problem, then he just shouldn’t go to any of them. They didn’t want to do that either.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan gripped his book in a tight grip. “There’s so many </span>
  <em>
    <span>simple</span>
  </em>
  <span> solutions, but they won’t hear what I have to say.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit’s chest ached. He genuinely felt for Logan, not out of sympathy or empathy- But experience. That’s what this whole plan was for, wasn’t it? For Thomas to listen to him and Remus more? Maybe it didn’t have to just benefit the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He leaned forward and rested a hand on the side of Logan’s face. He wasn’t in his usual clothes- His gloves were missing. Rough scales bumped against Logan’s smooth skin as Deceit ran his thumb over Logan’s cheekbone. Logan’s sucked in a little backwards gasp, a stuttering breath of air. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I understand what you mean.” His hand coupled with his sudden direct speech had Logan’s head spinning. “I know you didn’t care one way or another, but I was so angry about the decision in the courtroom. It made me regret benching you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He hated to admit it, to show any sign of weakness, but he and Remus went through all the possibilities together. There was no other way to get Logan to trust him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I- I didn’t, um…” It was so hard to focus with Deceit petting him the way he was. “I didn’t, I didn’t- I mean, I did have a preference, it just wasn’t… That- that important… Can you, um, keep doing that, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit could have melted. How much could the Light Sides be neglecting Logan for him to completely break down at a little touch? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For a brief second, he wondered if Virgil was okay. And then the thought was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course,” Deceit purred. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan leaned into Deceit’s hand and let his eyes flutter closed, and they stayed like that for a while. The next night, Logan could barely look at Deceit, but he knew the progress was made. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan was closer with Deceit after that, more open. He openly complained and told Deceit the surface of his feelings, his opinions on things the Sides were doing and decisions Thomas was making. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I want to tell him,” Deceit said one day, laying on his back on Remus’s bed and staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus sat on the floor, focusing on their plan and checking off the things Deceit had done that day. “Well, that’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> telling him eventually.” Deceit propped himself up on his elbows. He was dressed in pajamas, a yellow pair of pants with eyes printed all over it, and one of Remus’s old sweatshirts with a graphic depiction of a zombie on it. “They’re not listening to him either, and we’d all be </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> better off if they did.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He doesn’t need to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the plan for it to benefit him,” Remus pointed out. “Did you mention Roman’s and my thing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah,” Deceit said, and Remus checked it off. “He thinks you’re both being stupid, by the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Whatever. Why are you so insistent on telling him?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Because if he finds out later, he’ll think I’m using him.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You…” Remus frowned in confusion. He looked up. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> using him.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I am not,” Deceit hissed. “I’m just trying to get him on our side so he’ll support us when we finish the plan. There’s no deception involved.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, him falling asleep on your chest today after he told you all about the constellations he had Roman create- That was all real?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, my God.” Remus jumped to his feet, then pounced onto the foot of the bed. He sat on his haunches, looking at Deceit with a deranged smile. “It WAS real! You like Logan!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Knock it off!” Deceit barked. “It doesn’t matter!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus leapt forward like he was playing leapfrog. Deceit grunted at Remus landed on his chest. “You like Logan! You like Logan!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Get off of me, you freak!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Never!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit convinced Remus to give him his permission to tell Logan about the plan. Deceit wasn’t nervous, not even a little bit. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> the chance that Logan would actually think Deceit was using him, or that his plan was stupid, or going to get them all hurt or in trouble, and only the tiny, miniscule chance that Logan wouldn’t want to talk anymore and would go back to the Light Sides and tell them all how despicable Deceit was and how he was never to be trusted. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was totally chill. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He found Logan in the same spot as always, but when Deceit came through the trees, something was different: Logan smiled. He glanced up as the leaves rustled and his face melted into the softest, cutest smile Deceit had ever known and Deceit really did have it bad. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For one terrifying second, he didn’t think he could do it. He had to hide it, and if Logan ever asked, he’d lie and lie and lie. But then he steeled himself a little and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He would not do that. He would not ruin a good relationship because he was a coward. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I have to talk to you,” Deceit said, sitting in front of him. He put some space between them, just in case Logan was violent when he was angry. Deceit didn’t forget what he did during the puppet video. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan frowned. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The first night I came here, it wasn’t by chance,” he said. “I knew you would be here. I was looking for you.” Logan nodded along, worried. “Remus and I have a plan to show Thomas how important he and I are. After you and I started talking, I realized the plan could benefit you as well. But before that, Remus and I did realize that we needed you on our side for any of that to work. That we needed you to trust us. So that’s why I came to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan stared at his lap for a moment, turning Deceit’s words over in his head. “So, the things you’ve told me, the things you’ve done… Was any of that real?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit reached over and grabbed his hand. “It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> real.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan was now able to tell when Deceit was lying and when he wasn’t- Logan knew his tells. Like how he smiled when he was nervous, or the way his scales blushed yellow against the redness in his human cheek when he was being vulnerable. The way he gripped onto Logan’s hand like he was expecting Logan to rip it back. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The way he couldn’t meet someone’s eye when he was telling them the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And Deceit was staring at the pond. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The trees rustled. Logan and Deceit jumped to their feet, Deceit’s heart in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Logan!” Roman sang, slashing through branches to get to him. “Are you here? I need your opinion on something!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan looked back at Deceit. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Go now. He can’t see you here, he’ll attack you. We’ll never be able to explain ourselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But Logan-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan pushed him so hard Deceit stumbled back a few feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Go!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit didn’t know what else to do- He ran, all the way back to the Dark Sides’ house. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The rest of them were having dinner when he got inside, and Remus jumped up to follow him upstairs. He sat on the bed with Deceit, and forced a plate of food into his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Did you tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And is he angry?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit wasn’t sure if he was supposed to go back to the pond the next night, but he hated not having answers. If Logan was mad at him, if Logan hated him, he really didn’t want to postpone that. He just wanted to know. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He would never be able to explain the relief at seeing that same smile on Logan’s face when he came back through the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan let out a breath and ran to him. Deceit wrapped his arms around Logan, surprised. “Thank God, he didn’t find you. I was worried all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit glanced down at him, and hesitantly rested his chin against Logan’s head. He was worried? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Logan</span>
  </em>
  <span> was worried? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For him? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Butterflies filled Deceit’s tummy. “Are you… Angry?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan pulled back a bit and frowned in confusion. “About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit blinked. “The plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What?” He laughed. “Why would I be angry about that? It’s genius. How far along are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But…” Deceit shook his head. “You don’t think I’m using you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan stepped out of his arms and adjusted his glasses. “Of course you’re using me. I’m invaluable.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He couldn’t help but smile. “That’s not what I meant. I meant, you don’t think I’m… Manipulating you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think it’s a good plan,” Logan insisted. “I want to be a part of it. I mean… The fact that you would come to me, out of all the sides… It proves that you see my virtue.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Deceit reached over and stroked his cheek again. “You have no idea the amount of virtue I see in you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan didn’t quite break down the way he did the first time- And a couple times after that -but it made him melt the same every time. He leaned into Deceit’s hand and his eyes fluttered close, but this time, Deceit leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Logan’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan breathed in and stepped closer, and stood on his tip-toes to kiss Deceit on the mouth. Warmth flooded Deceit’s system and he pulled Logan closer, kissed him harder. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It wasn’t what Deceit expected, starting this plan- It was so much better. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>